Wrong al Ghul
by AlexisK11
Summary: Wrote with my friend as part of a role-play she managed to drag me into! It's fairly edited and is understandable on it's own, the rest of it would be non-sense to others so I cut it to make this one shot! :) Slash! Older Tim & Damian.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Wrong al Ghul  
>Disclaimer: Don't own 'em<br>Chapter: Oneshot  
>Rating: Pg 13 (Mild SwearingMentions Sex)  
>Pairings: DamianTim (DamiTim)  
>Warnings: Language, Mentions Sex, Slash<br>Spoilers: None  
>Summary: It's a OneShot, It doesn't need a summary :p<p>

Wrote with my friend as part of a role-play she managed to drag me into! It's fairly edited and is understandable on it's own, the rest of it would be non-sense to others so I cut it to make this one shot! :)

Slash! Older Tim & Damian.

The Mardi Gras party's in full swing at Wayne Manor while the Wayne family member's are busy rushing around trying to locate their next to youngest member. After searching through a few of the rooms desperately, Dick literally runs into Jason who in turn runs into Alfred. Bruce comes up to them all arguing with each other not long after. Soon followed by Steph and Babs.

"Shit, I can't BELIVE we lost Tim, today of all days!" Dick yells throwing his hands into the air.

"Fuck."

"Language Master Jason."

"Sorry Alfie but seriously."

"I know Master Jason."

"Omg Tim! Our poor little Timmy! Shit Bruce we have to find him!" Dick whines.

At once everyone breaks into hushed and frantic whispers until Bruce once again steps in.

"Calm down!" Bruce demands from the group. "Now what exactly did the seer say? Barbra?"

"That on this day of this year, Tim would loose his innocence to an al Ghul forever being tied to them if it were allowed to happen. Something about soul bonding nonsense? Honestly it didn't make a whole lot of sense to me, Jason?"

"It made no sense period. Not a chance in hell I can decipher that lunatics ramblings."

"Well who do you think it meant? I mean obviously Ra's is the most obvious choice but it could be Talia. She has at least gone after each other male member of the family at least once. I think she may have even tried to go after Selina once, or twice," Step muses.

"More than that from what I've heard."

"Oh God. Bruce we need to call in the league! They can help! Send Clark and Kon and Bart and, and Wally! They can get there the fastest. Oh our poor little bird!"

Bruce walks away talking on his ear piece, "Clark, yea I need a favor. Tim's gone missing...Yes...Clark...Yes, _don't you think I know that Clark_," he hisses while walking away leaving the rest of the family to call the other non-league vigilantes. They're going to need all the help they can get after all.

Elsewhere in Wayne Manor:

Tim is spread lazily and satisfied over Damian, a dark red silk sheet tangled around them. After a while of just enjoying the moment Tim finally lifts his head to look at Damian and ask.

"So how freaked out do you think the rest of the family is right now?"

"Those imbeciles are probably running around desperately looking for you and getting ready to send the whole Justice League to rescue you from Grandfather. I mean honestly, that shouldn't have been so easy to do. I would be highly offended if I were you. What if Grandfather or Mother _did _come for you? I am the only one who can properly look after you Timothy. You're mine now."

"Yes Damian. Yours. Forever. But I _can_ take care of myself you know."

After the Justice League searches all of the al Ghul compounds and hideouts with no sign of their Red Robin Talia finally decides to take a little pity on them. Holding a meeting she calmly looks at the members of the league, and a few non-members, and even a few other villains (seriously, Lex Luthor? How did that work out with out him or the Super ending up dead?).

"I understand what was said to you by the seer, I understand she's never usually wrong, and she wasn't in this case either. You just overlooked the most obvious choice. Where is our son anyway Bruce?"

She decided the looks on all of their faces was priceless and so worth the mess they made looking for Tim when he had actually never left home, left Gotham.


	2. Chapter 2 (Missing Scenes)

There is a missing scene part up for this story but it is Rated M! I kept it separate for that reason but if you wish you can check it out! Link under my other stories.


End file.
